United Destinies
by katkitty05
Summary: There are 2 schools: St. Anna for girls and St. Vladimir for boys. St. Anna has economic issues and has to close the school. What will happen when girls and boys share their lives in a same roof? There will be love, cheating, jokes, laughs, new challenges and friendship. Full Summary inside. It's my first fanfic. :D
1. Introduction

**United Destinies**

_**Summary:**_

_There are 2 schools: St. Anna for girls and St. Vladimir for boys. St. Anna has economic issues and has to close the school. Mr. Lazar headmaster of St. Vladimir wants to help Ellen Kirova (an old friend of him and headmistress of St. Anna) and takes hers students to his academy. What will happen when girls and boys share their lives in a same roof? (They aren't used to be together in schools). Will the things be easy or difficult? Follow your favorite gang of Vampire Academy in their new destiny. There will be love, cheating, jokes, laughs, new challenges and friendship._

_**In this story will include Andre, Mason and Ivan, because I want them to be alive. :D **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own of Vampire Academy, all the credit is for Richelle Mead. I only own of the plot. **

**Soon Chapter # 1 (It's my first fanfiction) **


	2. Chapter 1 - Problems at St Anna

**_UNITED DESTINIES_**

**I really appreciate your reviews, favs, followings, etc. I really hope that you will enjoy my story. **_It's a human story. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own of Vampire Academy, all the credit is for Richelle Mead. I only own of the plot. **

**My apologies to you guys. I have some personal issues at home and I couldn't finish the first chapter to update. **** I hope you like it.**

"**Very excited for the movie, Wednesday I saw the trailer and WAAOOO! :D I can't wait. **

_Finally!_

_**Chapter 1 – Problems at St. Anna**_

Rose POV

"Seriously, just 1 month of school, beginning my last year at school and they are going to close it. I thought that this will be the best year!" I said frustrated to my friends Lissa, Sydney, Mia, Jill and Victoria **(a/n: She is new at school)** after the reunion that we have at gym.

"What a mess! Poor headmistress Kirova, she is going through very bad times, first his son who was killed in an accident and now she is in the middle of an economic crisis. The school may be closed at any time; there are rumors that she received several threats from the bank. She does not have enough money to pay that large fine." Said Lissa

"Oh Oh! What will happen know? Are they going to send us to different schools? I don't want to be apart from you guys." Said Jill a little bit tearful.

"There have to be a solution for this! I don't want to be in a different school and start all over again, also I agree with Jill I didn't want to be far away from you guys." I didn't want to be a part of them, especially Lissa. She is my best friend since forever and I will miss her so much.

"We have to think in something, maybe with the help of the other girls we will recollect money and help headmistress with the school." Sydney said. Sydney and her great ideas, I hope that will obtain the sufficient for pay the fee.

"We need all the possible help." Lissa said very excited.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kirova's POV

Going through the corridors after the announcement, I was hearing voices of some girls planning to recollect money for helping me. Ahh! so sweet. Of course, they are Rose and her friends.

"Hi girls, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I know that you would like to help, and I really appreciate the enthusiasm for recollect money for the school, however the only way you could save the school would be that someone would give us a large sum of money for all the expenses. Sorry for taking away a little faith girls and thanks for caring for me and school, but now we can't do anything."

"But..." the girls said, but I interrupt. "There's no buts! Look girls don't worry about me and the school, please."

"Kirova, how can you say that! You always taught us to be determined to do what is right and never give up!" Rose said. Oh! that girl so stubborn, but of good heart. Although both have differences and we always discuss, she is very special to me and I have great affection to her.

"Rose, you could soothe. I already told you there is nothing to do and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire." And with that I when out. It's a bit rude to say that to them, but it's the harsh reality, but it taught me to never give up and I think Rose somehow find a way to get away with it.

* * *

Victoria's POV

After the headmistress Kirova gone was gone, I started thinking about all that is happening. With my mom Olena, my sisters Sonya and Karolina, my brother Dimitri, my grandmother Yeva, my nephews Paul and Soya (a large family) moved from Baia, Russia to start a new life. When you come to this school, I felt I couldn't fit in, until I tripped with Rose on the way to the cafeteria for lunch. I still remember very well.

_Flashback_

_I was thinking about how I will made friends, when I tripped with a girl. __"Hey watch where you walk!" __The girl said__ "I'm sorry, I was distracted" "yeah sure no problem." __she said. I notice her factions; a long almost black hair, color skin is like the interior of an almond, and dark brown eyes _**(a/n: in the book Rose is said she has "semi-exotic desert princess features.")**

_She was up going to the lunch line, when another girl who looked like those girls who think that everything has to turn around them or as I call them bitch queen.__ "Hey Rose, I hope that you won't finish all the food, left for the others"__ she laughs.__Ugh I hate that girl._

_Rose, as queen bitch call her was going to say something back, but I interrupt her. __"Look bitch, although you think you're better than everyone here, doesn't mean that you can annoy the others, unless you're jealous of her. __I said it aloud and everyone near us laugh to her, including Rose. __"You will pay dearly new girl" _

_"You and who else, your entourage of witches, Avery" __Rose said with a smirk. Avery was very upset when she went out. I could see that Rose and she have a war and now I'm part of it._

"_Thanks, but you didn't have to do it. I can save myself. By the way I'm Rose"__ she said smiling. __"I'm Victoria"__ I said smiling too.__ "Well Victoria as thanks for telling that to Avery, I'll invite you to the table with my friends. Also we could be friends."_

"_I'm glad Rose, thanks"__ Later, when we arrive to the table I saw 4 girls, 3 blond girls, and a brown curly hair. First, Rose introduced Lissa (light blond hair, and jade eyes) she is very nice, then to Lissa's little sister Jill (same eye color than Lissa, but with curly brown hair) a little bit shy, next Sidney as Rose calls her the most orderly and studious girl (blond hair and almost gold eyes), and finally Mia (blond hair and blue eyes) she's like a porcelain doll, but as herself described as a fighter when someone upset her._

_After school, we decided to hang up at Rose's room_(a/n: all students have their own room)_ to know each other better. I learn that many of them have brothers, except Rose and Mia, and I tell about my life in Baia, Russia._

"_Yes, I lived with many people there. My mom is very nice with everybody. I have 2 nephews from my older sister Karo. Sonya is nice when she is in good mood, my twin Dimitri have an obsession with westerns novels, and like to use a duster." __Every girl plus I laugh at this commentary. __"Also there we live with __бабушка__ Yeva" __They have confused faces and I forgot that I wasn't in Russia anymore, so I continue __"that means grandma, she is very annoying sometimes with her rare phrases of teachings"_

_Then, we eat popcorn and watch 3 movies than night until curfew. I said my goodbyes to them and went to my room with a big smile on my faces thinking that finally I made friends._

_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile I was thinking of this, there is a phone call, and the screen flash Dimka's picture and name.

"Hi Dimka what's up?" I get used to talk a lot in English in here

"Very well and you Vikka" Dimitri said, and then switch to Russian. "Они сказали мне, что случилось с твоей новой школе, ты в порядке?" (They told me what happened to your new school, you okay?) He asks very worry.

I sighed** "**выживших гостя, но у меня есть замечательные друзья, которые поддерживают меня" (Surviving a guest, but I have great friends that support me)

"Я надеюсь, что все, что происходит скоро закончится" (I hope that everything that is happening will end soon) he said. Ohh I miss him so much… Yes! We have our fights, but finally we laugh, and we apologized. Like every brother-sister relationship **(a/n: my little sister and I have our fights, but 5 minutes later we talk like nothing happens)**

"I hope that everything will be resolved quickly" I sighed again.

"So do I" he said "I have to go classes Vikka, bye and take care yourself"

"Bye Dimka I will do it" and then I hung up.

* * *

**Who did you find your first chapter? Good? Bad? I will try to update soon. So Blessings. **

**At an advice of MIgirl923, I change the format of the story.. Thanks MIgirl923... :D I hope you can read it better that way. **

_**~ Kathy ~**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**United Destinies**

**Author's Note 2:**

**First of all thanks for your reviews. Second, I will try to update soon, but I have so many stuff at university (projects, homeworks, exams, organizing a marketing journey that is part of my degree), so I hope you will be patient and understand me. Like I said before English isn't my native language, Spanish is; and it's very difficult write a story in another language. **

**For the people that ask me why I didn't write in Spanish, and then translate into English, I can't do that, I'm practicing my English, and I have to think in English not Spanish. **

**So I hope you will understand that I can't update faster, maybe on vacations. (since December 7 until March 17) during those months I will try to update more faster, maybe 3 to 5 chapters a week, and more long chapters, believe me my English teacher at school said me that I write very long essays *laughs* well anyway thanks for reading this. **

**Until next time, and God Bless You **

_~Kathy~ _


End file.
